dragonlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Calling My Name
Calling My Name is the third track of Dragonland's third full-length album, Starfall. The music of the song was written by Olof Mörck, Nicklas Magnusson and Elias Holmlid, and it's lyrics were written by Jonas Heidgert. Lyrics ''Starfall Booklet Lyrics Rain's falling down from blackened clouds Blazing storm of chill The sky is torn from lightning and from rage There is no shelter from the wrath God-forsaken force I'm standing drenched and soaked in ice so cold Can it be It's my fate All this blazing hate? See as I fall so deep into the sky The spirits are calling my name They beg me to free them someday I will be sane Snow's falling down from clouds above Tearing down the sky I must release the spirits now I must release the spirits now Raging hate is my fate, Is it all too late? See my scarred body and mind as I'm laughing at the sky Solo: Magnusson Solo: Tom S. Englund See as I fall into the sky Lightning is burning my soul See as I'm thrown into the deep blue sky No spirits are calling my name I'm begging to be freed from pain I am no more Normal Lyrics Spoken ''The street is my world "What do you want to call me a murderer for? I've never killed anyone!" I don't uh, I don't pretend to go uptown and be anything fancy I can, but I find more real...in the world that I'm then I do in tinsel And the real world is the one I have to deal with everyday, you know? Umm... Believe me, if I started murdering people, there'd be none of you left Rain's falling down from blackened clouds Blazing storm of chill The sky is torn from lightning and from rage There is no shelter from the wrath God-forsaken force I'm standing drenched and soaked in ice so cold Can it be It's my fate All this blazing hate? See as I fall so deep into the sky The spirits are calling my name They beg me to free them someday I will be sane Snow's falling down from clouds above Tearing down the sky I must release the spirits now I must release the spirits now Raging hate is my fate, Is it all too late? Remorse for what? You people have done everything in the world to me Maybe I should've killed, four-five hundred people than I would have felt better Then I would have felt like I really offered society something You've got it stuck in your brain that I murdered somebody What do you want to call me a murderer for? I've never killed anyone See my scarred body and mind (body and mind..) as I'm laughing at the sky Solo: Magnusson Solo: Tom S. Englund See as I fall into the sky Lightning is burning my soul See as I fall into the deep blue sky No spirits are calling my name I'm begging to be freed from pain I am no more Casting Lineup *Jonas Heidgert - vocals *Olof Mörck - Guitars (lead) *Nicklas Magnusson - Guitars (rhythm) *Christer Pederson] - Bass *Elias Holmlid] - Keyboards *Jesse Lindskog - Drums :*Tom Englund - Guest guitar solo Trivia :* References :*Charles Manson soundboard